zantarnifandomcom-20200214-history
Terms of Service
The Terms of Service for Zantarni can always be found at http://www.zantarni.com/tos.php Introduction Welcome to the Zantarni! ** www.zantarni.com, a site operated by Zantarni Entertainment. This Terms of Use ("Terms" or "Agreement") is for the users, members, customers, and others who visit and use Zantarni. The services hereunder are offered by Zantarni Entertainment. By accessing, browsing, using and/or registering in Zantarni, you acknowledge that you have read, understood, and agree to be bound by the following terms, including any guidelines and future modifications. If you do not agree to these Terms, then please do not browse Zantarni. Disclaimer Zantarni and any third-party software, services, or applications made available in conjunction with or through zantarni are provided "as is" and "as available" without warranties of any kind either express or implied. to the fullest extent permissible pursuant to applicable law, zantarni, its suppliers, licensors, and partners disclaim all warranties, statutory, express or implied, including, but not limited to, implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, and non-infringement of proprietary rights. Privacy Notice Your privacy is very important to Zantarni. Zantarni's Privacy Notice is hereby incorporated into these Terms by reference. Please read this notice carefully for details relating to the collection, use, and disclosure of your personal information. Individual and General Use When using Zantarni, you will be subject to any additional posted guidelines or rules including but not limited to Zantarni's Rules & Guidelines and the "Announcements" or "Stickies" found in the Forums, which are applicable to specific activities and features which may be posted from time to time. Modification of these Terms Zantarni reserves the right, at our discretion, to change, modify, add, or remove portions of these Terms at any time. Please check these Terms and any Rules periodically for changes. Your continued use of Zantarni after the posting of changes constitutes your binding acceptance of such changes. Prohibited actions *stalk, harass, threaten, flame, or defraud other Zantarni users or staff members *send, post, or make available pornographic, threatening, embarrassing, hateful, racially or ethnically insulting, libelous, or otherwise inappropriate messages to other Zantarni Members *make unsolicited offers, advertisements, proposals, chain letters, or send junk mail, to other Members *share Zantarni-issued passwords with a third party or encourage another Member to do so *intentionally interfere with the operation of Zantarni or any Member's enjoyment of it, or intentionally post inflammatory statements to get responses ("Trolling") *impersonate another person or access another Member's account without permission *misrepresent the source, identity, or content of information transmitted via Zantarni, for example, claiming a created work as your own that is not yours *use Zantarni for any illegal purpose *interfere with any security-related features of Zantarni Eligibility and Account Information Zantarni is not available to persons under the age of 13 or to any Members suspended or removed from Zantarni by Zantarni Administrators or moderators (also called "Knights"). You agree that the information you provide to Zantarni on Member registration and, at all other times, will be true, accurate, current and complete. You also agree that you will ensure that this information is kept accurate and up-to-date at all times. Messaging You are welcome to post, transmit or submit chat and messages within Zantarni. Zantarni accepts no responsibility whatsoever in connection with or arising from such Messages. Zantarni does not endorse and has no control over the content of Messages submitted by others to Forums. Messages submitted to Forums are not reviewed by Zantarni prior to posting and do not necessarily reflect the opinions or policies of Zantarni. Zantarni makes no warranties, express or implied, as to the content of the Messages in the Forums or the accuracy and reliability of any Messages and other materials in the Forums. Nonetheless, Zantarni reserves the right to prevent Members from submitting content to Forums and to edit, restrict or remove such Messages for any reason at any time. Gold, Gems and other Virtual Currency Throughout your Zantarni experience, you may accumulate "Gold" or "Gems" which constitutes a limited license right to use a feature of Zantarni when, as, and if allowed by Zantarni. Gold and gems are the fictional currency used in the world of Zantarni and it may be used to purchase virtual goods or virtual services which are stored in the Member's inventory or shop and can be used to enhance the look of the Member's on-line skills, outlook of the player, also known as an "Avatar." Zantarni may charge fees for the right to use Gold or Gems, or may distribute Gold or Gems without charge, in its sole discretion. Regardless of terminology used, Gold/Gems represents a limited license right governed solely under these Terms, has no real value, and is not transferable or redeemable for any sum of money or monetary value from Zantarni at any time. You agree that Zantarni has the absolute right to reduce, manage, regulate, control, modify and/or eliminate Gold/Gems as it sees fit in its sole discretion, and that Zantarni will have no liability to you based on its exercise of such rights. Notwithstanding any other language to the contrary, as used in these Terms and throughout Zantarni in the context of Gold/Gems transfers: (a) the term "sell" means "to transfer for consideration to another Member or Zantarni the licensed right to use Gold/Gems in accordance with these Terms" and (b) the term "buy" means "to receive for consideration from another Member or Zantarni the licensed right to use Gold/Gems in accordance with these Terms." Zantarni may halt, suspend, discontinue, or reverse any Gold transaction (whether proposed, pending or past) in cases of actual or suspected fraud, violations of these Terms or other laws or regulations, or deliberate disruptions to or interference with Zantarni. Payments If you purchase a Donation Item (also called "Rare Items"), buy "Gems" or "Gold" to purchase virtual merchandise or services, or otherwise buy products or services from Zantarni, then you agree to pay for any such purchases, products and services and we may charge your selected payment method to collect any such payments. You are required to keep your billing information current, complete, and accurate (such as a change in billing address, credit card number or expiration date) and notify Zantarni if your selected payment method is cancelled (e.g., for loss or theft). You are responsible for all charges incurred under your account made by you or anyone who uses your account (including your children, family, or friends). If your payment method fails or your account is past due, we may collect fees owed using other collection mechanisms. Your account may be deactivated without notice to you if payment is past due, regardless of the dollar amount. You are also responsible for paying any governmental taxes imposed on your purchase from or use of Zantarni, including, but not limited to, sales, use or value-added taxes. Links Zantarni may include links to other web sites or services solely as a convenience to Members ("linked sites"). Zantarni does not endorse any such linked sites or the information, material, products or services contained on other linked sites or accessible through other linked sites. Furthermore, Zantarni makes no express or implied warranties with regard to the information, material, products, or services that are contained on or accessible through linked sites. Access and use of linked sites, including the information, material, products, and services on linked sites or available through linked sites, is solely at your own risk. Termination You agree that Zantarni, in its sole discretion and for any or no reason, may terminate any account (or any part thereof) you may have with Zantarni or your use of Zantarni and remove and discard all or any part of your account, profile, or any submission, at any time. Zantarni may also in its sole discretion and at any time discontinue providing access to Zantarni, or any part thereof, with or without notice. You agree that any termination of your access to Zantarni or any account you may have or portion thereof may be effected without prior notice, and you agree that Zantarni shall not be liable to you or any third party for any such termination. Zantarni and all images associated with Zantarni are © Copyright 2006 - 2010 Zantarni Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.